A computer game, executed based on a gesture by a user participating in the computer game, has been developed. For example, a computer game, in which it is determined whether a mission is complete according to a motion of a user, has been developed.
However, while a computer game is being executed, a user may collide with another user who is in a place near the user or a thing that is disposed near the user, according to a motion of the user.
Accordingly, there is a demand for development of a method or an apparatus for preventing a collision of a user participating in a computer game with another user or a thing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.